Heirs to the Emerald City
by SylverLining
Summary: A prequel to the RWBY series, this follows the storyline of team SQLT (Scarlet), featuring Summer Rose and her brother Qrow, Leo Xiao Long, and Stan Tungsten, you will learn as the team meets and gets closer, that they were meant for greater things than just being hunters and huntresses.


"Come on, Qrow! You're wasting time!" A young girl with red hair in two braids said as she was skipping to the car. "I don't wanna be late for my first day at Beacon!" Her twin brother sighed and shook his sandy-colored hair out of his eyes. The two were like day and night; they couldn't be more different from each other.

"Summer, I can hear you; you don't have to yell," Qrow responded in a light voice as he climbed into the car. He was always the calmer out of the two and tended to dislike when Summer "yelled" at him.

"Just don't forget, you two, the airship may make you queasy. Your father threw up on me the first time we took the airship to Beacon. That was how we met," their mother said to them. Their mother and Summer laughed, though they knew the story by heart, though Qrow sighed.

"Does Dad ever go on airships anymore?" Summer asked her mother.

"Nope. Are you surprised?" Her mother answered, laughing.

"Nope!" Summer said and giggled. Qrow made faces as this seemed like an estrogen-filled environment.

"Do you guys have everything? Cause we're going to leave," their mother said, getting down to business.

"Yep!" Summer answered.

"Are you sure, Summer? Remember when you forgot 'Ying' and 'Yang' on your first day at Signal?" Qrow said and Summer flicked him.

"Of course I remembered them! How could I not?" Summer said.

"I just reminded you that you did…" Qrow muttered under his breath.

Finally after many goodbyes from their mother, Summer and Qrow were on the airship to Beacon. Qrow sat near a window and busied himself in a book, while Summer walked around to meet people. Summer was an outgoing weapons enthusiast and loved to show off her twin swords with pistols built into the hilts named 'Ying' and 'Yang'. Qrow loved weapons too, but wasn't as outgoing about it. He sat observing people while he was reading. Qrow was so pleased when he finally got his scythe to have a shotgun attachment to the handle and if that wasn't enough, he carried around a moon-shaped sickle tucked into his belt as well. His scythe was named, 'Shinigami' and his sickle was named 'Luna Creciente'.

As Summer walked around she met a few interesting people including some students who were probably a year or two older than her, a boy who just went by his last name, Ozpin, and a girl named Galinda Goodwitch. She also met a few students who were new to the school, like Halley Schnee (the daughter of the wealthy Schnee owner and second in line heiress to the company), Oro Calle, Stan Tungsten, and Leo Xiao Long.

"So, Summer, who's that boy over there who keeps looking at you?" Halley asked, pointing at Qrow. "He's kinda cute."

Summer laughed and said, "That's my twin brother, Qrow. He's a little antisocial. He likes to keep his nose in a book." It was true and Qrow even looked like an antisocial person with his long bangs in his face and with a scarf pulled up to his chin. Even with the standoffish type of clothing and hairstyle, Summer could see how Halley thought he was cute, though she was surprised that the daughter of the head of the Schnee company was interested in her brother.

Out of the corner of her eye, Summer saw Oro staring at her with bright golden eyes. She wasn't able to say anything to Halley before they were interrupted by a holographic message from the assistant to the headmaster, Mr. Brick, "Hello, students! Welcome to Beacon Academy. I am Mr. Brick. I wish to congratulate you on your selection to Beacon. We have been experiencing an incredible time of peace and you are expected to maintain that peace as future hunters and huntresses. Once you land, you will be expected to report to your rooms and drop off your luggage, then meet in the Great Hall for further instruction. Thank you."

And at that, they were flying above Beacon, getting ready to land.

"Follow me, guys!" Oro called out and disappeared into the crowd.


End file.
